The Rat Behind the Offer
by Weasel-Silver24
Summary: Silver is hired to protect 4 rubies, but there's a bully in the past behind the offer, and he's got another bounty hunter going after Silver! Plus, that bounty hunter is related to Silver! Will Silver find out who's behind this and who's really after her?
1. 1 The Truth About the Gray Hunter

**Silver The Weasel**

**In**

**The Rat Behind the Offer**

**By Miss D. (Debra)**

**aka WeaselSilver24**

NOTE: Nack (Fang) The Weasel is (C) copyright to Sega and Archie Comics Silver The Weasel, Jared The Wolf, Kimberly The Weasel, Louis The Rat, Grayfur The Weasel aka (The Gray Hunter), and ideas are all mine.

CHAPTER 1 - The True About the Gray Hunter

Three weeks has past since Silver moved in with Jared and Kimberly, but they all are eager to find work in the bounty hunter area especially Silver.

Silver is sitting with Kimberly in the kitchen, Silver is telling about one of her missions when she had to stop a handbag thief and bunch of raccoons.

"All I know is that I hope don't get hired by that rich cat again! No offense, or at least with better instructions," said Silver.

"Yeah, but still you did get paid good, did you?" asked Kimberly.

"Mm! Sure, six-thousand and five-hundred dollars, but I think would charge him a little more the next time he ever hires me," replied Silver.

"Ooh! Cut the teen boy some slack, Silver! After all I admire the cat's bravey to hire a bounty hunter under his grandmother's nose," said Kimberly.

Just then, Jared walks into the apartment with mail and a package, he comes into the kitchen and puts the mail on the table.

"Hey, Jared, what do we have in mail today?" asked Kimberly.

"Oh, bills, couple of ad sales, and a package. It said... Uh! It's addressed to T_he_ _Silver Bounty Hunter_, with no return address on it," said Jared.

Silver takes the package, and sees that it has _The Silver Bounty __Hunter_ writen on it.

"_The Silver Bounty Hunter_? Hm! I wonder who sent it, and knows where I live now?" said Silver, curiously.

"Me too! Here, let me use my knifie on it for you, Silver," said Kimberly. She cuts the package open for Silver, and hands it back to her.

Silver opens the package up, gets rid of the newspapers pack in the box, and finds a medum black case. Silver opens the case, and there she and her two hunters sees four rubies. There is an envelope taped at the upper part of the case, takes it and opens it up. Silver starts to read the note:

"_Silver, I'm in need of your services for I know this one is a little __awkward mission. Please protect these four rubies and if you protect __them well you can have them as your reward when I return to you._

_Thanks!_

_P.S. Don't foreget I was your big "RAT" of troubles!_"

Silver finished reading the note, Jared, Kimberly, and she all are puzzled by it.

"_Big RAT of troubles_? I've heard that before, but where?" said Silver, curiously.

"Well, that's really weird, I wonder what he or she meant by that?" replied Kimberly, curiously.

"I don't know, but I guess I don't much choice as to protect the rubies, and see what happens," said Silver.

"Hmm! I don't know about this, Silver. These rubies could be fake, and plus could be a trap. You don't know who sent this to you, and we both don't know," explained Jared.

"Yeah, that's true, but I'll see what happens first, and if it gets too dangerous Ill get out of it," replied Silver.

"Okay, but be careful, Silver," said Jared.

-----

Day after Silver got the package, everything was fine or until late that night. Silver is asleep, suddenly a window beside her bed starts to open up, and Silver wakes up by the sound of the opening window.

Silver sees someone coming through the window, but she can't see who it is because it's dark in her room except for the light from outside. Silver is now alert.

"Who are you, what do you want?" said Silver.

"I am the Gray Hunter, are you the girl hunter who has stolen four rubies?" asked the Gray Hunter, low.

"Yeah, I'm that girl, but I didn't steal the rubies, someone hired me to protect them," replied Silver.

"...Who hired you to protect the rubies?" asked the Gray Hunter.

"I don't know who, but I would like know who," replied Silver.

"...I don't believe you, hand them over or else," said the Gray Hunter.

"No, I don't think so, buddy," replied Silver.

"It looks like I can see the light from the rubies on the wall, and from there I think'll take them," said the Gray Hunter.

He starts charging towards Silver's bedside table where the rubies are, Silver gets out of her bed, and even though she can't see him she goes after him. Gray Hunter grabs Silver by the upper arms, but Silver grabs his clothing and kicks onto his leg with her right leg. Her toes somehow grabs a pocket, and with force she rips it. Something falls out of it, but they both don't notice the sound of the rip or an item droping onto the floor. Silver shoves the hunter onto the floor, he quickly gets up, and runs to the window to exit.

"I think I'll take my exit for now or at least until there is light to see! Farewell," said the Gray Hunter, as he goes out of the window.

"Fine! I will be waiting for ya!" replied Silver.

Just then, there is a knock on the door and the door opens.

"Yawn! Oh! Uh! Silver, is everything okay? I heard some noises, and I didn't know if you were dreaming or what?" said Kimberly, sleeply.

"Sure, I'm fine. Just dealt with a hunter who just chickened out of here, he was wanting the rubies, and he also accused me of stealing them," replied Silver.

"Whoa! Really, I wonder why he accused you of stealing the rubies, this could be a trap," said Kimberly.

"Yes, it could be, but I'm not backing out just yet on this one," replied Silver.

"Yawn! Well, okay, I like your attitude, but do be careful," said Kimberly.

"I will, Kimberly," replied Silver.

-----

Morring finally arrived, Silver goes to make her bed up, when suddenly she feels that she steps on something flat. Silver sees that it is black and square shape, and appears to be possibly a wallet. Silver bents down and picks it up off the floor.

"Hmm! Where did this come from?" said Silver, to herself.

"...Oh hey! It must have come that Gray Hunter guy... Heh!" Silver starts to smile. "That wasn't smart for him to lose his wallet, because it looks like I'm going to get to look at what he looks like!" said Silver, happily.

Silver opens the wallet, there in a little plastic window of the wallet is a drivers license that reads _Grayfur The Weasel_, and above it is a compartment holding another license that reads _Bounty Hunter __license_. Silver's smile turns into sadness, to the point she is about to cry. For the bounty hunter is no other than her...

"...D-daddy...," said Silver, motional.

Silver sits down on the floor up against her bed, she has not seen her father for six years, but she can't believe that her father is a bounty hunter. Silver wonders why her father is after the rubies, wonders if he knows about who he incountered last night. Just then, Kimberly comes into Silver's room.

"Hey, Silver! What are you doing?" asked Kimberly, but then quickly notices Silver looking sad, and she got a tear coming down her face.

"Oh my! Silver, what's wrong?" asked Kimberly, concerned.

Kimberly quickly comes over to Silver and knees down beside her.

"The hunter who came here was my... My father...," said Silver, motional.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Kimberly, curious.

"Sob!... I... I found his wallet on the floor... Gr-Grayfur is my father, he introduced himself as the _Gray Hunter_," said Silver.

"The Gray Hunter a father? Oh my, who knew he had a child! He is a fairly well known bounty hunter in the bounty hunter business area," said Kimberly.

"...I--I haven't seen him in six years... Sob!" cried Silver.

"Six years! Why? How did that happen?" asked Kimberly, curiously.

There is a pause. "Well, as you know my mother and father are divorced, and I chose to live with daddy," said Silver.

"Right," replied Kimberly.

"...One day, in about late April, and I was a senior. Everything was going alright as everyday does, besides the rat bully that teases me named Louis. Now, mind you I was not a trouble maker but Louis made me out to look like did something I did not do at all," explained Silver.

"He somehow got into my backpack and put a necklace from a student he stolen from. Then he told the principal on me, and I try to straight it out, but the principal didn't believe me (plus he wasn't very good principal). Daddy of course found out about it, and...," Silver stops to try to hold herself from crying.

"It's okay Silver, take your time," said Kimberly, as she put her hand on Silvers shoulder.

"He didn't believe me either, when we got home we both got into an argument. I got fed up, so I--I pack my things, and... without Daddy knowing... I--I...," Silver starts getting motional.

"You ran away from your Dad, and since then you haven't seen him for what... Six years?" said Kimberly.

"Uh-huh! And unfortunately I used the inheritance money to buy an apartment, and then I found a job wanted ad in the newspaper of hiring bounty hunters... All of that at the age of seventeen, and after that you basicly know the rest of it," explained Silver, as she wipes her tears.

"Whoa! seventeen, that's young and thought I was wild!"

Just then, a thought suddenly comes to Silvers mind.

-----

Flash back from the past:

As Silver walks to the principal's office she hears Louis say.

"Hey Fool's Gold! Don't foreget I'm your big rat troubles! Hehehe!"

Another flash back:

"...Huh?! Who is this? How did you get this number?" asked Silver, very curiously

"Heheh! I'm surprised you don't remember, after all I was your big rat troubles," said the unknown caller.

"Well, nice chattin with ya Fool's Gold, maybe you'll see me around again... Not!" said the unknown caller, and hangs up.

End of flash back.

-----

End of chapter 1


	2. 2 Anwsers Comes Together

CHAPTER 2 - Answers Comes Together

"That's it! Why didn't I see it before!" exclaimed Silver.

"What?! What's it that you didn't see before?!" replied Kimberly, curiously.

"Louis! He's been under my nose all this time! When I was on a mission with Nack to return the Toon creatures to their homes, _Louis _was the one who had the special trans number code and caused the Toons to be sent here. And now he's got me hired to hold the rubies, like the note says hes the _rat of troubles_!" exclained Silver.

"That makes sense, I bet Louis has hired your Dad to get back at you, and your Dad probably doesn't know he's going after you. Grayfur probably knows that he's going after a bounty hunter girl that lives here, and that you stolen thr rubies (which you didn't do)," explained Kimberly.

"Do you think Louis would do that and Dad falling for it?" asked Silver.

"Yes, it's possible," replied Kimberly.

"Dad said he would be back when there is light because it was dark in here, and I wonder when that will be?" said Silver.

"Hmm! I don't know, but maybe I know someone that knows , and I think I'll take a little visit to him," said Kimberly.

"Realy, who is he? Do you want me to come along?" asked Silver.

"It's a certain hunter I know and it's best you don't come with me," replied Kimberly.

-----

Kimberly has left the apartment, she knocks on door 58A, and Nack opens.

"Hi, Kimberly, what brings you here?" asked Nack.

"Hey, Nack, I've got a question. May I come in for little bit?" asked Kimberly.

"Sure, come in," replied Nack. Kimberly goes into Nack's apartment.

"Are you aware of the Gray Hunter?" asked Kimberly, cuirously.

"Yeah, sure, the wanna-be bounty hunter who thinks he's got the right fightin moves on the varmints. Heheh!" said Nack.

"Quit jokin' on the Gray Hunter especially if Silver were here, when I tell you this. The Gray Hunter aka Grayfur is Silver's father," replied Kimberly.

"Huh?! The Gray Hunter a father to Silver? Heh! I bet he wasn't much of one!" said Nack.

"Thats not funny! You better watch it, Silver is capable of turning you into weasel plup if she were to heard you say all that about her father. So, you better keep that to yourself if you don't to get into trouble with her," replied Kimberly, warningly.

"She had an encounter last night with him because he was after some rubies she holding for a client which we think the client has hired Gray Hunter to get back at Silver. Silver didn't know she had an encounter with her father or know he was a bounty hunter until today," explained Kimberly.

"Hm! Interesting, who's her client?" asked Nack.

"A bully from the past, it's a long story, and I'm not really up to getting into detals. Anyway, if the Gray Hunter would be come back during the day because it was dark last night, when would he likely to come?" asked Kimberly.

"Heh! What a goof! I wouldn't have left the rubies behind until daylight, one could easily hide it afterwards. But when the Gray Hunter will come back during daytime is anyone's guess, I don't know," replied Nack.

"I see, well, I thought you might've known something I didn't. Well, thanks for your time, I'll show myself out," said Kimberly, as she opens the door.

"Sure thing, Kimberly," replied Nack.

-----

Kimberly exits Nack apartment, and goes back to her's. Just then, Kimberly finds Silver there.

"Good news, Kimberly! I went over to my sky-cycle where I have my build-in phone, where Louis called from the last mission I was on with Nack, and never the less the ratty Louis called. He left a message saying that he is coming here this evening eight sharp, for the four rubies, and to see quote: _the Fool's Gold_," explained Silver.

"Wow! That's great, I wonder how he is going to find you?" replied Kimberly.

"Well, Daddy might told him which floor to go to or which window, like take the fire escape to the fifth window," said Silver.

"Okay, that makes sense, but what are you going to do when Louis comes?" asked Kimberly.

"...Uh! I don't know, I guess I'll wait and see, and hope he doesn't do anything dangerously wild. Plus, I'm a little scared of seeing Dad again, for I haven't seen him for six years... I-I don't know how he is going to react when he finds that I am a bounty hunter, and been for six years," said Silver.

"Ah! Silver, I wouldn't worry or be scare of seeing your Daddy again, if he is good dad to you that loves and cares about you enough to understand what a young woman you have be come. I don't know how he will react of you being a bounty hunter either, but I wouldn't be scared or worried about it," replied Kimberly.

Silver takes off her two tail rings, and from the inside of the rings she reads: "_To my dear treasured daughter Silver Weasel - I Love U __4 ever - always know it. - From your Loving father - Grayfur Weasel_," said Silver.

Silver puts her tail rings back on, and was silence for a moment.

"Silver, that was a beautiful message, and I think he means it or he wouldn't have given it you," said Kimberly.

"I hope you are right, and that Dad will see for who I've become," said Silver.

-----

End of chapter 2


	3. 3 Reunion with the Bully and Father

CHAPTER 3 - Reunion from Louis and Reunite with Father

"Okay Kimberly, I think I want to face the bully alone, I don't know if he will come knocking on the door or go through my window in my room. Either way he will come, and I will be ready. I think I'll go to my room to see if comes that way, and maybe you could wait out here if he knocks and you can give a shout to me. If he comes in my room and for some reason I need your help I'll bang three times on the wall or door," explained Silver.

"Okay, That sounds like a great idea, and that you are going to face your bully front and center," replied Kimberly.

"And probably my Dad, too," said Silver.

-----

Silver goes into her bedroom, where she waits for her bully Louis. Fifthteen or twenty minutes, Silver starts to see a brown spiked head with round ears appearing below the window, and Silver sees that he must have not change much. Louis then gets taller, pushes up the window wide, and goes inside.

'Hm! He must have used something to stand on,' thought Silver.

Louis is wearing a black pair of jeans and jeaned jacket

"Well, well, well, if it is Fool's Gold I see! Long time, no see," mocked Louis.

"Say Louis, did you ever get any glasses, because I can see that you have not seen that I am Silver, and not Fool's Gold!" replied Silver.

"Ha! Think you are so funny don't you! It's a real shame that you didn't come back to school, so I could torture you a little more, but then again I don't care. Hahaha!" said Louis.

"Yeah, well, I've to admit I sould have went back to school, but it's also shame that you framed me for something I didnt do," replied Silver.

"Hey! Did you know your Dad is a rogue bounty hunter just like you, and I hired him to go after you and the fake rubies! Oh, by the way, I may have forgotten to tell you that the rubies aren't real! I just did all this for fun, Hahahah!!" explained Louis.

Suddenly, behind Louis a black gloved hand comes out and grabs him away by the collar.

"Whoa! Hey, Hey!!" exclaimed Louis. "Huh?!?" said Silver, curiously.

'Who's got him? Is it... Dad?' thought Silver.

Outside of Silver's bedroom, Grayfur has been listening to all what he said, and he is very disgustly mad. Grayfur holds Louis by the arms, and Louis's feet is off the ground.

"Oh hey, G-Gray Hunter! You--" Louis gets cut off.

"How dare you! How dare you hire me to go after my own daughter over fake rubies, you filthy little rat! I'll make you pay for what you done, and you can start by take this!" said Grayfur, and pushes Louis cold.

Louis passes out, and Grayfur handcuffs him from behind. Back inside Silver knows her father is out there, she stands there waiting to see if he will come in or not. Silver heart pounds heavy, she wonders what is he going to say or do when he see that she is bounty hunter, and more.

Grayfur then comes through Silver's window, he is wearing a dark-gray coat, a dark red turtle-neck shirt, and black pants. Grayfur looks at his daughter, and sees how she's grown so much. Silver stands there, and can not believe how long it's been since see her father.

"...D-daddy...," said Silver, for her mind has gone empty for the moment.

Grayfur starts to smile. "My dear treasured Silver," replied Grayfur.

Just then Silver runs straight to her father, and hugs him and starts to cry.

"Oh Daddy! I'm so sorry, I--" Silver gets interrupted.

"No. Silver, I'm the one who should say I'm sorry for not believe in you. If I have believed in you, maybe all this would have happened the way they did," said Grayfur, as he holds his daughter in his arms.

Silver comes out her father's hug, and wipes her tears up.

"Well, that is true, but I shouldn't have ran from you the way I did," replied Silver.

"No, but what matters is that you are okay. Silver, I am surprisely proud of you. You may have made some mistakes in the past, but you did pretty good living on your own. I guess you are a bounty hunter or I'm wrong on the hunter part?" said Grayfur.

"No, you are right on the bounty hunter part. I am one, and I know you probably don't like, but I took it on, and I don't think I'm going to leave just quite yet soon," replied Silver.

Grayfur pauses for a moment. "Well, I don't like it, but you are a grown woman, and while I wish I could protect you from all danger. It's your choice if you want to stay being a bounty hunter, I can't stop you from doing what you want," said Grayfur.

"Thanks Daddy, I Love you," said Silver.

"I Love you too Silver," replied Grayfur.

-----

Moments later, after Grayfur got rid of Louis, he returns to Silver's apartment. However, instead of going through Silver's window he went to the door this time. Silver introduces her father to her new friends that she lives with, and all gets to know one another. Soon Silver remembers to do something...

"Hey, Daddy, I found your wallet in my room early this morring. It probably fell out during our little struggle last night," said Silver.

"Oh Silver! Thank you, I been wondering like crazy what happen to it! Thank you, honey," replied Grayfur, happily.

"Hey, Silver," said Kimberly. "Yes, Kimberly?" replied Silver.

"I'm glad you and Grayfur are back together again," said Kimberly.

"So am I," replied Silver.

Silver now has her relationship with her father Grayfur again, after a long six years, and Silver couldn't be any happier...

THE END!

NEXT: The Long Chase Over Money


End file.
